1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a heatsink module, and in particular relates to a heatsink module applicable to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays electronic components (such as chips) in an electronic device (such as a laptop) often generate massive heat under operation and raise the temperature of the electronic components. If the heat is not well dissipated, the electronic components will be overheated to cause the operation unstable, or even cause the entire electronic device malfunction or crash. Unfortunately, as the operational speeds of electronic devices are unceasingly increasing, the heat generation is also increasing. Therefore, the applications of heatsinks on electronic devices are getting more and more important. FIG. 1 shows a constructional view of a conventional heatsink module for a computer chip. The heatsink module includes a block 11, a fastening member 12, a heatpipe 13 and a heatsink (heat dissipation fins) 14. The block 11 is mounted on a chip (not shown in the drawing) through the fastening member 12 so that the heat generated by the chip is conducted via the block 11 and the heatpipe 13 to the heatsink 14. A fan (not shown in the drawing) expels cooling air through the heatsink 14 to dissipate the heat to the air and cools down the chip.
The fastening member 12 has several holes 15 for fixing the fastening member 12 through screws to the printed circuit board that bears the chip. The fastening member 12 has several elastic arms 16 to provide resilient force in the height direction of the chip when mounting the block 11 on the chip. The block 11 and the fastening member 12 can fit with chips of different heights and provide the surfaces between the block 11 and the chip a tight fitting.
However, the aforesaid heatsink module has the following problems. First, the block 11 is made by die-casting that the service life of the die-casting mould is shorter than that of a stamping die. Therefore, the manufacture cost of die-casting method is not easy to be reduced. Second, because the fastening member 12 is mounted above the block 11, it increases the height of installation upon the chip and limits its applications to modern electronic devices that emphasize light, thin, short and small. In other words, the conventional heatsink module has the disadvantages of higher manufacture cost and larger dimensions.